


Kim And trump (an unexpected love)

by Bushdid911



Category: Amarica
Genre: Dildos, Fucking, God I'm a mess, I lied I just need some friends, I will, IM GOIMG TO MOVE OUT, Other, READ THIS OR ILL SHOVE NORTH KOREA UP YOUR ASS, Sex, Smut, THEN YOULL ALL BE SORRY, This is a story of true love, YOU CANT CONTOL MY LIFE ANYMORE MOM, dont lie you're probably reading this at like 3 am, god do you know how FUCKING cold it is in canada, god just LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE MOM I DOMT NEED YOUR CRITICISM, hot stuff right here, i just can't handle this anymore, idk I just wrote this at 3am and I really just wanna go drink some maple syrup, idk what u people want as clickbait, im done, im taking a stand, it's like my life is an empty void and it doesn't help that everything in canada is fucking frozen, life is an emotional roller coaster that leads to the pits of hell, like money is plastic and moose run around free, not clickbait, s, thanks for being here I just need someone to talk to, this is just a cry for help, yo did y'all want some MILK, you know I'm really thankful I have someone here to listen, you know what - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushdid911/pseuds/Bushdid911
Summary: "T-trump kun please kiss me"They lock eyes and at that moment North Korea And America are more than just enemies





	Kim And trump (an unexpected love)

It was a long dark night. Kim was walking Round North Korea nuking japan and getting funky with some old Chinese dude. Then all of a sudden he halts and on the dark hill he sees him

 

"I told you never to come here"

He says to the figure. The man steps out of the shadow and reveals his orange hair and fake tan face

"Well your WRONG"

It was no other than Donald trump. 

"I told you we can never be together Trump-kun!"

Says Kim, Almost crying.

Trump brushes a tear away and says

"I will always love America"

And they lock lips under the starlight with the sound of communists fighting republicans in the background.


End file.
